


阵前，夜

by LYJH



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 阴阳师 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH





	阵前，夜

夜已深。  
阴云笼罩着大江山之上的天，星月暗淡不可见，  
妖兵拱卫之中，是人类用木料支起布幔所做的过夜营帐。疲惫的人类武士与阴阳师抱着武器沉入睡眠，每一刻休息的时光都十分宝贵，明日等待他们的，还有与海妖的厮杀。  
而中央营帐还点着烛火，昏黄光亮下，源氏的家主铺开地图，标注地形与兵阵。  
鬼切坐得端正，看着面前男人的背影发呆，很久以前也是这样，源赖光公务繁多，常忙到深夜，他便坐在廊下守夜，贪婪地嗅着主人散出的檀香。  
灯火在蜡泪中飘摇，疲惫如潮水上涌，眼皮沉重，鬼切眨巴眼睛，身体不受控制地前倾，鬼角撞上源赖光肩甲。  
“困了？”源赖光头也不抬，“困了就去睡。”  
“我不困！”鬼切立刻坐直，“我会一直看着你，休想支开我！”  
他似乎听见了一声笑，面前的男人依旧在地图上写写画画，灯火将男人的影子拉的很长，遮盖在鬼切身上。

嘴上说着不困，眼皮又开始打架，睡意如同水草缠绕着鬼切，剩下一点意识还在挣扎，试图保持清明。源赖光收起地图，只见爱刀脑袋一顿一顿，如同小鸡啄米。  
“醒醒，”他伸手拍拍爱刀脸颊，“去榻上睡。”  
“唔。”这刀迷迷糊糊，声音压在喉咙里，“我......不困......”  
源赖光看着好笑，手指触碰到爱刀的后颈，那里光滑一片，他指尖用了力，腺体被按压，鬼切清醒过来，伸手推拒面前的男人，却被一把抱起，丢在了行军榻上。  
“谁帮你洗的标记？”  
鬼切捂住后颈，“这和你无关，你管不着我！”他瞪着榻前的男人，想要撑起气势来。  
源赖光俯身，眼中隐藏着怒意，将爱刀按倒在在榻上，鬼切奋力挣扎，向帐外爬去，被源赖光捉住手腕，禁锢于头顶，源赖光整个人压下来，将鬼切困在身下。  
“长本事了。”  
血契催动下，鬼切只觉得有火自心口蔓延，烧至四肢百骸，他额上冒起汗珠；烧醒被药物抑制的坤泽腺体，木槿香气弥散开来。  
“别......别碰我......”  
浓郁的檀香包裹着鬼切，引诱他的腺体散出更多的木槿信香，令他觉得难以呼吸，身体又热了一分，情欲挣脱药物的镣铐，将他的躯壳灼得绯红。  
“放......放开......”  
有嘴唇轻印在颈侧，鬼切扭头躲避，恐慌自心底升起，他徒劳地扭动身躯，然而伪汛期的肢体绵软无力，身下水液流淌，浸湿衣物。  
“乖一点。”  
他听见男人的低语，源赖光的吐息喷在耳畔，随即他的衣带被扯开，布料滑落下来，男人吮吸鬼切耳垂，一只手沿腰线下滑，揉捏浑圆臀肉，膝盖挤进鬼切腿间，分开他绞紧的双腿。  
鬼切头脑昏沉，源赖光松开他的手，托着他后脑亲吻，纠缠间利齿刮破源赖光的嘴唇，铁锈味混着檀香，在鬼切口中蔓延。白发的鬼半阖着眼，在情欲与困倦中浮沉，烛光在眼底晕开昏黄，感官分外明晰，有手掌摩挲他的鬼角，他忍不住战栗起来，下身入口被挤进手指，抠挖扩张，他欲推开源赖光的胸膛，手臂却无力地攀上男人肩膀。

甬道温热湿滑，艰难的吞进一个头部，源赖光却没什么耐心，掐着鬼切腰跨直直顶入，捣向紧闭的腔口，疼痛袭来，鬼切尖叫出声，用力抓挠源赖光的后背。  
“放松。”  
鬼切下意识挺腰迎合，令源赖光进得更深，空虚许久的甬道分外热情，殷勤地蠕动着吮吸阳物，源赖光埋头在他胸前，用唇舌逗弄一侧红珠。  
“唔啊......哈.........”  
木槿信香弥散，与檀香交织，鬼切喘着气，发出颤抖的哭吟，身体自洗去标记后便空虚得不行，梦里都是与源赖光缠绵的情景，他只得用药压住对源赖光的渴望，仿佛这样也能忘却曾经的温情。  
鬼切软了腰身，被源赖光拥起，化作旧主臂间的春水，腔口脆弱敏感，在持续的撞击下酸软酥麻，鬼切靠在源赖光胸前打颤，张嘴欲咬，只咬住一缕旧主的长发。

源氏的家主拥着爱刀，出入间刮擦过各敏感处，带出股股清液，那刀在他怀中呻吟，内里层层紧裹，他的手在爱刀身上流连，自脖颈到小腹，那平坦之处被他顶得微隆。  
他的指腹粗糙，揉捏爱刀后颈，腺体藏在皮肉下战栗，木槿馥郁，源赖光呼吸着花香，与鬼切面颊相贴。  
“乖孩子，”他哄着怀中爱刀，如多年前那般，声音低沉温柔，“打开，让我进去。”  
困倦与情欲令鬼切分不清真与幻，眼角泪水被人拭去，隐密腔口不堪研磨，哆哆嗦嗦打开一道小口。  
孕囊被外力撑开，腔口卡着茎头，不得合拢，鬼切在旧主怀抱中呜咽，试图述说小腹的胀痛。  
鬼切颤抖，哭喘，含糊不清地讨饶，源赖光则锲地更深，换着角度在湿热穴道内戳弄。迷离间这刀觉得自己已经被旧主捣弄坏掉，穴道与孕囊松松垮垮，他吓得夹紧下身，软肉挽留男人的阳根。  
他的内里早已烂熟，在过往年岁中，牢牢记住了源赖光的形状，纵使洗去了旧主留于体内的标记，身体仍眷恋如昔，柔嫩肉壁殷勤服侍入侵的阳物，似乎在向男人讨一个标记来。  
“不......不......”  
恐慌闪过心头，可鬼切无力拒绝，绝顶的快感榨干他所剩无几的体力，拒绝的呢喃变为破碎的呜咽，他在与旧主的交欢中沉沉睡去，梦境久违的甜美安宁。

源赖光咬破爱刀的后颈，齿尖触碰柔软的腺体，同时他张开了结，灌满爱刀紧小的孕囊，檀香气息再一次覆于木槿之上，灵力沿标记向付丧神流淌，他舔舐鬼切后颈的伤口，满意的嗅着味道。  
“含好了，”这位总大将抚摸爱刀撑满的小腹，语气温柔而深沉， “这次允许你生下来。”  


“待海妖事了，再罚你私自洗标记的事情。”  
他摸到妖鬼指甲尖利的手指，放在掌心轻揉。背后新鲜的血印子提醒这位家主，待眼前事情结束，他还需把爱刀的指甲修齐。

不过，那也该是此战结束之后的事情了。


End file.
